Telefono
by Maytelu
Summary: Ginny recibió un regalo de Hermione: un teléfono. ¿Y para qué quiere ella aquel aparato muggle? Muy pronto descubrira que puede serle más útil de lo que piensa. Ginny Harry.


**TELÉFONO**

**Por Maytelu**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie de libros de Harry Potter, pertenecen a la maestra J.K. Rowling y demás compañías con derechos. Sueño con que Ronald Weasley sea mió, pero me conformo con que sea de Hermione Granger. Utilizo los personajes para esta historia, es cierto, pero sin algún fin de lucro. Los fragmentos de la canción "A medio vivir" que interpreta Ricky Martin NO me pertenecen.**

_ADVERTENCIA: Si NO has leído el sexto libro y NO quieres recibir adelantos, mejor abstente de leer. _

_Es NECESARIO que presten atención a los cambios de escena marcados con: OoOoOoOoO. Gracias por su atención y disfruten la lectura _

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

¿Cuántos años pasaron desde que había salido de Hogwarts? ¡Oh, si! Siete años.

¡Uf!

De cualquier forma, algunas cosas, a pesar del tiempo, no cambian.

Ginebra Molly Weasley no era precisamente muy responsable. Como auror, había que temerle. Y que decir de sus inteligentes estrategias a la hora de realizar misiones, nadie tenía nada que decirle al respecto. Pero si que se podía dudar de su responsabilidad, cuando llegaba tarde al ministerio, al menos 4 de los 5 días de la semana laboral.

Una toalla envolvía su cuerpo, marcando discretamente las curvas de su delgada figura. Su cabello rojizo estaba aún un poco húmedo y con mechones sin desenredar. Claro, es que eso era lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, al tiempo que realizaba otras actividades mientras corría de un lado a otro: preparar su desayuno, buscar su licencia de aparición, rastrear su varita…

¡Su varita! Por fin la había visto ¿Es que estaba volviéndose ciega y su memoria comenzaba a fallar? ¿Cómo no había recordado que la noche anterior la puso sobre la repisa de la chimenea? ¡¡La chimenea! (Si, esa que ardía de extraña forma desde hacia unos segundos sin que ella se diese cuenta) ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso también? Si no encontraba su licencia, entonces ocuparía la red flu.

La pelirroja caminó con paso decidido hacia su chimenea, cruzando sin cuidado y premeditación la salita. Uno, dos, tres pasos… y una zapatilla se atravesó desafortunadamente en el camino de la chica, causando que uno de sus tobillos se doblara. Y como a toda acción le corresponde una consecuencia: Ginebra cayó con poca elegancia sobre su espalda baja, arrastrando consigo una mesita que se encontraba al lado de su sillón preferido. Y lo que estaba sobre la mesita, hizo eco en la alfombra.

Al menos no se había dañado, ni ella, ni la _cosa esa_.

¡Bah! Ginny se desplomó en su sofá. Olía a quemado. Alcanzó su varita y corrió a la cocina apagando el fuego que había provocado su desayuno sobre la estufa. ¿Es qué ese no iba a ser un buen día? Iba a llegar tarde DE NUEVO al ministerio, ese era un hecho, pero de forma vergonzosa admitió que esa ya no era ninguna novedad. ¡¿Es que iba a pasar algo más!

Y ya lo ven. La ley de Murphy viajó hasta el mundo mágico. Porque justo en el instante en que tuvo aquel pensamiento, un sonido llamó su atención.

_**RING, RING, RING.**_

Y provenía de la sala.

_**RING, RING, RING.**_

Pero… pero… ¡Si eso ya lo había escuchado antes! Y esta, era la segunda vez que le escuchaba sonar. Por supuesto. Aquel sonido, pertenecía al aparato _muggle_ que Hermione le había regalado hacia un par de meses. El teléfono. Ese que se había caído a la alfombra.

De pronto se puso nerviosa. A su padre le encantaban las cosas muggles, a ella le eran indiferentes. Si, había tenido en el trayecto de su vida, amigos de familias muggles, pero eso no significaba que supiera TODO sobre sus costumbres o… sus medios de comunicación.

¿Cómo era que se respondía al llamado? Bueno, no es que fuera complicado, solo… solo. Es que estaba nerviosa. ¡Si hasta tenia intenciones de cancelar la línea! No ocupaba aquella cosa. Solo dos personas sabían de la existencia del aparato y dudaba mucho que Hermione y Ron tuvieran 'tiempo' para llamarle en ese momento. Sonrió picara por aquella idea, aunque después agitó su cabeza con violencia.

_**RING, RING, RING.**_

Es que ya se había olvidado de ese INSISTENTE sonido. Volvió a la realidad. Se dirigió resuelta a la sala y respiró profundo antes de tomar el teléfono entre sus manos. Se mordió el labio. Solo había que 'descolgar'.

- ¿Si? -

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

¿Cuántos años pasaron desde que había salido de Hogwarts? ¡Oh, si! Ocho años.

Los mismos años que Voldemort tenia de muerto… Los mismos años que había estado viviendo con el sentimiento de que le faltaba algo.

¡Uf!

De cualquier forma, algunas cosas, a pesar del tiempo, no cambian.

Harry James Potter, aquel que alguna vez fue llamado 'el niño que vivió', giró violentamente sobre su confortable cama. Ese día no iría al ministerio. Giró una vez más. No, ese día no seria Harry el auror, solo quería ser Harry 'el tipo que durmió'. Giró nuevamente. Había un problema…

¡El problema era dormir! SIEMPRE le costaba trabajo levantarse temprano para sus actividades diarias, imploraba a Merlín cinco minutos más de descanso, aunque al final acababa cediendo ante la responsabilidad (al menos algo se había corregido de sus tiempos en Hogwarts: ahora era puntual) ¡Entonces porque rayos no lograba dormir ahora que podía! Era demasiado temprano para levantarse en un día de no labores. ¡¿Entonces…! Cerró sus ojos. Tal vez y solo tal vez, podría volver al sueño que estaba teniendo.

Imposible.

Sus ojos se abrieron mirando fijamente al techo, frunciendo el seño, como si el concreto tuviese la culpa. Ese sueño ¡Ese maldito-bendito sueño! ELLA estaba ahí. Estaba ahí y… ¡en el bolsillo de su pantalón azul!

Al parecer Harry había cambiado drásticamente de opinión, al levantarse como si su cama tuviese un resorte. El chico casi corrió a su armario, rogando que **_eso_** no se hubiera perdido, o mojado o destrozado.

¡¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes! En el sueño, él estaba en el departamento de ella. Sencillamente su mente había jugado con uno de sus recuerdos, el recuerdo de su única visita a aquel sitio, cuando se anuncio la fecha de la boda de sus dos mejores amigos. Y ahora podía darse cuenta de lo que no se había dado cuenta hacia dos semanas: Ginny Weasley tenía un teléfono.

Hermione le había dado un 'obsequio' hacia un mes, cuando el aceptó ser el padrino de su boda. Esa chica era muy inteligente, él siempre lo había reconocido. Y aunque en ese momento ni siquiera había pensado hacer uso del 'obsequio', porque no sabía que significado tenía una serie de números en un papel, ahora era momento de actuar.

Revolvió y revolvió y revolvió. ¡AHÍ! Su corazón se aceleró. Pese al tiempo, el papel continuaba ahí (probablemente resultado de que Harry no lavara su ropa muy seguido) sin mucho daño, pero si algo maltratado.

Parecía una situación estupida. Él Harry Potter, él que había vencido a Voldemort, trabajaba lado a lado de la menor de los Weasley, si, aquella pelirroja que desde el sexto año le quitaba el sueño. Porque debía admitir algo: ella no había salido de sus pensamientos. Y aún con eso, en ocho años no pudo reunir valor para pedirle que regresara a su lado, porque le había lastimado dejándola atrás. Fingía entonces, estar conforme con su amistad, su '_hermandad'_ y su compromiso laboral. ¡Y que maldita rabia sentía cuando le veía salir con alguien! Pero no podía decirle todo eso de frente, incluso la red flu era demasiado personal, temía ver su pecoso rostro enfadado y no la culparía.

Si. Hermione era DEMASIADO inteligente.

El de cabello azabache corrió en bóxer hacia su sala. ¿Y si ella no se encontraba en casa? No podía esperar un segundo más. Entonces miró tentadoramente su chimenea. Era una falta de respeto… si lo descubrían, las cosas podían ir peor, pero después de todo, ese día estaba armado de determinación.

Así que con firme intención, Harry se coloco sobre sus rodillas en la chimenea y lanzo algunos polvos flu – El departamento de Ginny- susurró con seguridad.

Su cabeza apareció en aquel sitio que al momento se le hizo más conocido ¡Casi se va de espaldas! A lo lejos y moviéndose de un lado a otro, estaba Ginebra Molly Weasley… en SOLO una toalla y su atención se estaba situando hacia el lugar justo donde él la observaba. Harry se retiró agitado. Eso había estado cerca.

Inhalo aire profundamente. Y esperó unos segundos a que su corazón dejara aquella taquicardia a un lado. No había tenido intención alguna de verla de esa forma, es más, no es que tuviera pudor de ver una mujer con poca ropa o desnuda. Ginny no era la única que había salido con alguien más. Pero… la visión le estaba removiendo algunos recuerdos.

_**Después de tanto tiempo que ha pasado,**_

**_te_** **_parecerá mentira,_**

**_pero_** **_no me acostumbro._**

_**Parece como hubiera sido ayer,**_

**_ese_** **_primer día que,_**

**_nos_** **_vimos desnudos._**

Era ahora o nunca. Potter compuso su postura y se acomodó en una confortable silla, al tiempo que marcaba con temblor en sus dedos, los números que estaban escritos en el rosado papelito que recién había recuperado.

Y esperó…

¡Ahí estaba el tono de marcado!

Una sensación de mariposas, que no se hacia presente desde que estaba en Hogwarts, se coló en su abdomen. Harry ni siquiera contó los timbres que pasaron, antes de que una ya conocida voz para él, le contestara.

- ¿Si? -

Infló su pecho de aire y lo dejó salir poco a poco antes de responder – Hola Gin, soy yo, Harry –

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Ginny contuvo la respiración al escuchar la respuesta - ¿Harry? ¡Harry! – gritó ella con un impulso de levantarse de su asiento, aunque solo se quedo en impulso. De pronto, y por inercia, tomó con fuerza la toalla que la envolvía. Estaba acostumbrada a comunicarse por red flu y nadie podía culparla por ese acto inocente, aunque, si supiera la verdad… ahem…

- Si, eh… hola- se escuchó al otro lado de la línea -¿Cómo estas? ¿Interrumpo algo?-

La pelirroja parpadeo un par de veces, ya ni siquiera recordaba que era TARDE para su trabajo – No, bueno… ¿Por qué has llamado? Me refiero, ¿por que utilizaste el teléfono y no la red flu?- preguntó. Ginny no era tonta. Solo DOS personas tenían ese numero y sabían de su aparato _muggle_. Y ya hablaría con cualquiera de esos dos apenas los viese de nuevo.

- Yo, yo supe que tenias línea de teléfono y tuve deseos de _comunicarme_ de esta forma- la menor de los Weasley escuchó un suspiro. - ¿No te molesta? Yo solo quería conversar contigo- y esa última frase a Ginny le llego al hipotálamo, regulador natural de los sentimientos.

¡Esa voz le estaba poniendo nerviosa! ¡¡Esa voz estaba despertando a la Ginny de Hogwarts, la de quinto año! ¡¡¡Esa frase era DEMASIADO para ella! Porque él, Harry James Potter, dijo lo mismo la noche que partió con Hermione y Ronald a buscar los horcruxes. Si, la frase había precedido el momento en que él y ella…

- ¿Ginny? – Ahí estaba de nuevo.

La chica se humedeció los labios y trago algo de saliva. – Aquí estoy, Harry. Y no, no me molesta.- dijo sin poder aparentar que no estaba del todo convencida.

- Oh… ¿y que haces? – Bueno, hay conversaciones sin sentido y esta.

¡¿Por qué tenia que pasarle esto a ella! Desde AQUELLA noche había quedado más que unida a Harry. Y había esperado por el de ojos esmeraldas y cabello negro, pero él… no había regresado. No al menos como hubiese querido que lo hiciera. Por que Harry había vencido contra Lord Voldemort y estaba vivo, tan vivo, que había anunciado que comenzaría una nueva vida, sin sentimientos que le ataran al pasado.

Que mal que a veces malinterpretamos las situaciones y las palabras. Porque Ginebra Weasley no se percato de la verdadera intención de Harry con esas palabras. Mucho menos quiso comprender, que no podía deshacerse de todos sus sentimientos, porque entonces ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni su familia, ni Lupin, ni Tonks, ni ojo loco, ni los que habían fallecido: Sirius y Dumbledore, hubiesen figurado en la vida del 'nuevo' Potter.

_**Y siempre pensé,**_

**_la_** **_vida debe de continuar,_**

**_pero_** **_sin ti,_**

**_todo_** **_se quedó por la mitad._**

Así que Ginny, también intentó seguir con su vida. Acostumbrarse a la 'solo amistad' de Harry Potter, a una supuesta _hermandad_ que había entre ellos y por supuesto, una vez que se había graduado como auror, a su compromiso laboral. ¡Y como detestaba cuando lo veía con alguien más!

- ¡Como detesto eso! –gritó. Claro, que al darse cuenta de lo que dijo de forma impulsiva, se cubrió la boca, algo tarde debo agregar.

- ¡Lo lamento! No creí que te molestara… un momento: ¿te molesta que te pregunte que haces? – la pelirroja no podía ver, pero casi adivinaba que el de cabello azabache estaba frunciendo el seño confundido. Y sin quererlo, ella ahogo una risita.

Se aclaró la garganta –No, no. Solo recordé algo, algo… del ministerio.- Y en parte Ginny tenía razón. Aunque su jefe estaría lamentando que lo que ella recordó acerca del ministerio, no fuese su hora de entrada. – Pero respondiendo a tu otra pregunta, no estoy haciendo nada, intentaba desayunar pero no me agradan las cosas al carbón.-

Harry rió. – Siempre tan alegre y sincera Gin.-

La chica solo coloco media sonrisa en su rostro, una mueca que tenia un dejo de ironía y tristeza mezcladas – Por supuesto, esa soy yo, Gin Weasley-

_**A medio vivir,**_

**_a_** **_medio sentir._**

_**Y se me pasa la vida,**_

**_y_** **_no encuentro salida,_**

**_sin_** **_ti._**

No, no siempre era sincera, ni alegre. Ella lloraba en silencio y mostraba la mejor de sus sonrisas cuando se enteraba de alguna nueva relación de Harry. Y no había podido, en ocho años, decirle lo que realmente sentía.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Harry miraba fijamente el fuego en su chimenea. Era extraño. En todo el tiempo que tenia trabajando con Ginny, no habían vuelto a charlar como ahora lo estaban haciendo, como en los viejos tiempos de Hogwarts. Lo que había comenzado como una conversación tímida y de pocas palabras, se había extendido ya una hora.

Y él ardía en deseos de ver su rostro, no solo imaginar las muecas que hacia al conversar: ver su hermosa sonrisa, observar sus finas pecas, maravillarse con su cabellera rojiza y perderse en sus ojos castaños.

Nadie, NINGUNA mujer, lo hacia sentirse así. Y él quería decírselo, pero no podía encontrar el momento, tenia miedo a romper aquella mágica conversación ¿Qué ironía no? Una conversación mágica, con un objeto _muggle_.

_**Después de tanto tiempo que ha pasado,**_

**_aún_** **_te espero como siempre,_**

**_en_** **_el mismo sitio._**

Hasta ese momento, no se había acordado que él vestía tan solo su bóxer, pero una pequeña ráfaga de viento que se coló por la ventana, le hizo reparar en esto. La verdad no le importó demasiado, aunque eso le llevó a pensar en algo ¿Estaría aún Ginny solo con su toalla? Después de todo, no había esperado mucho tiempo para marcarle tras haberla visto.

Y aunque solo hacia falta un movimiento de varita para vestirse, Harry se preguntó si ella, al igual que él, estaría tan perdida en la conversación que olvidara colocarse algo más de ropa.

- ¿Harry? – su voz lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real, donde no podía tocar su suave piel y recorrer con besos su figura. - ¿esta cosa sirve?- le escuchó decir en un susurro, mas para si misma.

El de ojos verdes sonrió y trato de alejar aquellos pensamientos… que elevaban su temperatura –Aquí, aquí. Solo estaba pensando en el pasado, en Hogwarts y en la boda de Bill y Fleur – al moreno le faltó agregar un _¡ups!_ a la respuesta, que sin quererlo, había salido MUY honesta. - ¿Cómo esta tu sobrina, por cierto? – al menos el chico agregó la clásica pregunta que desvía el tema.

- Bien – respondió la pelirroja del otro lado - ¿Y que recordaste de Hogwarts y… de la boda de mi hermano? – Bueno, a Harry se le pasó por alto que estaba charlando con la más astuta de los Weasley, aunque pudo notar un dejo de nerviosismo en su pregunta. Tal vez solo había sido su imaginación. O tal vez… ella también tenia presente lo que había sucedido **ESE** día. O mejor dicho, aquella noche. Si, cuando ellos… cuando se sintió más que unido a Ginny.

_**Aun así logro sentir tu pecho,**_

**_presionado_** **_con el mió,_**

**_y_** **_tus latidos._**

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

El corazón de Ginebra iba a salirse de un momento a otro. ¡Ella estaba demasiado segura de eso! Si alguien le hubiese advertido muy temprano o entre sueños, que ella ocuparía su mañana charlando con Harry Potter y que podía asomarse un tema TAN peligroso en esa conversación, habría hecho lo posible por llegar BIEN temprano al ministerio.

El silencio se había hecho presente y aunque realmente no había pasado tanto tiempo, si que se le estaba haciendo una eternidad. ¡¿Por qué rayos no le respondía Potter!

No podía serenarse, no podía. ¿Por qué Harry dijo eso? ¿Es que él también… también había recordado AQUELLO?

Escuchó un leve suspiro, casi imperceptible y luego un titubeo, antes de percibir nuevamente la voz del pelinegro – De Hogwarts recordé mí '_otra vida'_ y de la boda, lo que me hizo vivir en la pelea contra Voldemort –

_**Y cada vez,**_

**_se_** **_me hace más difícil,_**

**_cada_** **_vez._**

_**Es que sin ti,**_

**_todo_** **_se quedó por la mitad..._**

¡Ginebra Molly Weasley! Se regañó a si misma mentalmente. La chica hiperventilo, con la intención de poder pensar mejor. Las palabras de Harry no contenían ningún titubeo, y _casi_ podía jurar que eran sinceras, si, ahora si que ODIABA el teléfono. Era impersonal y no podía ver el rostro de Harry, ni sus ojos, en donde podría descubrir la verdad.

Él había dicho 'mi otra vida' y si ella, con la agilidad mental de un auror, estaba interpretando bien. Se estaba refiriendo a… ¿se estaba refiriendo a lo que le dijo en el funeral de Dumbledore_: "__Es como...como vivir la vida de alguien mas, estas últimas semanas contigo…"_ Y lo de la boda… tenía que estar volviéndose muy ególatra, al pensar que lo único de importancia que había sucedido aquel día (no porque Bill y _Flema_ no tuviesen importancia) era **ESO**.

- Oh… - fue lo único que pudo contestar la pelirroja. Estaba en choque.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Harry se revolvió el cabello con una mano, con la que tenia libre y no sostenía fuertemente el teléfono. ¿Había sido capaz de decir eso? Era cierto que su intención era hacerle saber a Ginny lo que sentía, pero ¿era esa la mejor forma?

Había silencio del otro lado. Y no la culpaba. El mismo estaba anonadado por sus propias palabras.

- Oh… - escuchó. Ginny estaba respondiendo.

Ginny, solo pudo exclamar un 'Oh'. Y el chico con la cicatriz en forma de rayo, no pudo sentirse más abatido, como si estuviese cargando el mundo encima de sus hombros o como si le hubieran anunciado que Lord Voldemort seguía vivo.

Pero no había vuelta atrás. Dijo lo que tenia que decir, ahora era momento de salir de aquel embrollo de la forma más ligera posible.

_**Llevamos mucho tiempo hablando,**_

**_y_** **_no te seguiré aburriendo más,_**

**_con_** **_mi discurso._**

_**Solo te he llamado por saber,**_

**_si_** **_por si acaso tu también necesitabas._**

- Si, bueno… Gin – Harry carraspeo, debía sonar menos dolido, más despreocupado – Supongo que es hora de colgar, seguro debes ir al ministerio ¿no? El jefe no se pondrá contento si vuelves a llegar tarde – hizo una pausa y al no encontrar respuesta continuó – Creo que ahora sé que también puedo llamarte por teléfono, aunque debo suponer que la red flu es más cómoda para ti.-

_**No esta de más,**_

**_hablar_** **_de vez en cuando,_**

**_no esta de más._**

- Harry… -

Potter aguanto las ganas de gritar –Nos veremos…-

-¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A COLGAR HARRY JAMES POTTER!-

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

¡Que bien se sentía salir de aquella celda sin muros que había formado su mente! No podía creer que ella solo pudo responder con un simple 'Oh'

¡¿Qué rayos le pasaba!

Muy bien, Harry no estaba siendo totalmente claro, como casi siempre, tendía a irse por las ramas. Pero ella era Ginny, la que siempre podía sacarle una sonrisa a Harry, la que podía entenderlo cuando otros no. Y tras la negación, estaba la respuesta: el de ojos verdes le estaba transmitiendo sus sentimientos.

- Si, bueno… Gin – la voz del chico la sacó de esa oleada de emoción. Escuchó un carraspeo por parte de él. Momento, MOMENTO. Esa voz sonaba algo apagada – Supongo que es hora de colgar, seguro debes ir al ministerio ¿no? El jefe no se pondrá contento si vuelves a llegar tarde – ¿el jefe? ¿el ministerio? ¡Oh, si claro! Ella era auror, trabajaba en el ministerio de magia y… casi siempre solía llegar tarde. Se encogió de hombros. Es que de pronto había regresado a su quinto año en Hogwarts. ¡ALTO OTRA VEZ! Harry estaba hablando de colgar, de irse, de…– Creo que ahora sé que también puedo llamarte por teléfono, aunque creo que la red flu es más cómoda para ti.-

Algo tenia que hacer, algo tenia que… -Harry…- ¡Oh no! ¡No pasaría de nuevo!

–Nos veremos…- ¡¿Qué dijo!

-¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A COLGAR HARRY JAMES POTTER!-

_**Y es que sin ti,**_

**_respiro_** **_con un solo pulmón,_**

**_y_** **_es que sin ti,_**

**_todo_** **_se quedó por la mitad._**

En el proceso, con el grito, Ginny se levantó de su asiento, olvidándose de la toalla que enredaba su cuerpo y que con el movimiento se desacomodo de su sitio. Su cabello, después de tanto tiempo estaba totalmente seco, aunque aún continuaba un poco enredado.

Al menos Harry no había colgado.

No, no había colgado…

¡¡Harry estaba ahí!

Estaba AHÍ frente a ella. Apretando sus puños con rabia y mirándola fijamente. ¿Cómo había sucedido eso? Si Ginny no lo sabia, menos yo.

- Ginebra, te amo -

Y ella intentó poner en orden sus ideas: Harry se quería despedir de ella, Harry no había colgado el teléfono, Harry se había aparecido frente a ella, Harry le había dicho 'te amo', Harry la estaba besando y ella… también.

Vaya ni se había enterado en que momento comenzó a corresponder el beso.

-¡Por Merlín! Yo también te amo Potter –

El pelinegro frunció el seño. Que bueno era verlo de frente y no solo imaginarse su rostro - ¿Potter? –

Ginny soltó una risilla – Tenia que desquitarme por estos ocho años –

Harry la tomo de la cintura y se acerco a ella dulcemente –Entonces yo debería desquitarme por los varios momentos de celos que me hiciste pasar – advirtió.

La pelirroja alzó una ceja – En eso estamos en igualdad y si te atreves a negármelo… - pero ella no pudo continuar. Unos labios la callaron.

Por cierto: Tampoco se había enterado del momento en que su toalla dejó de cubrirla. Ni que estaba colocando sus manos en el torso desnudo de Harry, porque este solo vestía ropa interior.

Ginny miró de reojo un reloj de pared que tenia cerca. ¿Para que se hacia tonta? Aquel día no llegaría al ministerio de magia. Ya ni siquiera le importaba de hecho. Harry la estaba llevando en brazos de vuelta a su habitación.

Oh, si que hablaría con Ron y con Hermione acerca de compartir su número telefónico con otras personas. Tendría que decirle una palabra al responsable: gracias.

La salita de estar de aquel departamento, quedo vacía. Lo único que lucia fuera de lugar… era un aparato muggle. Un teléfono que había quedado descolgado.

**FIN **

_**Realizado y concluido el 7 de Abril de 2006**_

**Notas de la autora: **¡Mi primer fanfic de Harry Potter! No me apaleen. Me gustó realizar esta obra, porque me libere de un poco de tensión escolar. Originalmente había planeado un Hermione y Ron, pero por alguna extraña razón y la influencia de la canción que pudieron leer, termine haciendo un Harry y Ginny. ¡Adoro esas dos parejas!

Bueno, no creo tener nada más que agregar. Sus lindos comentarios puedo recibirlos a mi correo: o un exquisito review, que me haría demasiado feliz. ¡Cuídense y gracias!


End file.
